felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Frost Sprites
Frost Sprites are another fairy / elemental hybrid species and are born when a fairy mates with an Ice elemental. They can also be born from the union of two Frost Sprites, though the children's powers get slightly weaker with each generation. The strongest Frost sprites are the "purebloods" the ones born from the mating of a fairy and an Ice elemental. At first glance, most Frost sprites don't appear much different from other fairy species. They usually have blue hair varying from light, almost white, blues tones to darker, almost black tones, and have pale and fair skin. One of their most unique feature are their eyes. Gold is the most common color, but when they get upset, or focus their magic, their eyes glow and icy blue. If you anger a frost sprite and its eyes change color... well, you're about to get very cold very quick! Their wings are usually a little thicker and more durable than their cousin's, to help counteract the cold environment and falling snow that can be found in their usual territory. Their wings and antennae are often similar to those of wasps or hornets. Frost sprites are capable of manipulating ice and snow at will, an essential survival tool in their natural habitat. It allows them to walk across snow without sinking into it, to keep falling snow from clumping on their wings, and to manipulate ice to create shelters, barriers, and make their harsh environment a little more bearable. Outside of arctic areas, these powers are also very useful. Frost sprites can rapidly freeze moisture in the air and ground around them to form weapons, barriers and tools out of ice. When they focus their magic, the air temperature around them drops, causing their breath to come out as a light mist, and coating the ground around them and their wings in a thin layer of frost. They tend to tire easily when using their powers in warmer areas. Some of the more powerful Frost sprites are said to be able to turn their entire bodies into ice and merge with the ice and snow around them, travelling through it and reforming a short distance away. This ability is very rare though, and is usually only found in "purebloods". Most Frost sprites are able to coat their body in ice when in danger, creating a kind of armor. Frost sprites, on average, tend to be calmer than most other fairy species, though they are still prone to occasional bouts of mischief. They are also more solitary, usually living in small groups of three to six, instead of forming large packs. They are usually less voracious as well, eating a couple times a day and enlarging their meal once it arrives in their stomach to get the most out of it. They do eat humans that wander into the frozen areas where they live, but have been known to sometimes help lost travellers find their way back to where they came from. Overall, Frost sprites have a reputation for being pretty fair and level-headed, if a little mischievous sometimes. *Credits goes to rcs619 for the Frost sprites idea. Category:Fairies